


[Fanvideo] Pyro/Iceman/Rogue - Your first sin

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: (that is not a regular tag but Enemies to Lovers is), Complicated Relationships, Fanvids, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, Mutant Politics, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: 3 teenagers get cockblocked by mutant opression/politics. or absolute self-indulgent : ot3 feelings."if I could find you now things would be better"





	[Fanvideo] Pyro/Iceman/Rogue - Your first sin

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

 **Titel:** X men -  Pyro/Iceman/Rogue - Your first sin

 **Fandom:** Xmen movies: xmen (2000), x 2 (2003), last stand (2006)

 **Music:** Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue (2003)

 **Summary:**  3 teenagers get cockblocked by mutant opression/politics. or absolute self-indulgent : ot3 feelings.  
"if I could find you now things would be better"

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/XMenPyro.iceman.rogueOceanAvenue)

Title inspired by The Navesink Banks by the Gaslight Anthem, "My first sin was a young American girl/My first sin was a fear that made me old/And she says "Your first sin was a lie you told yourself"

 


End file.
